


Plans

by DaenerysTargaryen



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaenerysTargaryen/pseuds/DaenerysTargaryen
Summary: “Have you seen Josie?” Her heart dropped as the vampire shook his head. Her eyes went back to the floor, scanning for the one face she knew she would always be able to pick out of a crowded room.Episode 1x06 - Penelope's POV





	Plans

“Have you seen Josie?” Her heart dropped as the vampire shook his head. Her eyes went back to the floor, scanning for the one face she knew she would always be able to pick out of a crowded room. 

She wasn’t here. 

Unable to help it, her eyes were drawn to Lizzie’s overly showy blue dress. The twin seemed oblivious to the fact that her other half was nowhere to be seen. Typical. 

She knew she would be no help. 

—

“As of this moment, Lizzie Saltzman is cancelled.” Penelope couldn’t understand Milton’s obsession with her, especially since Lizzie had never spared him a second glance. All this pining was getting pathetic, and that was coming from someone who—

“You’re gonna help the moon wearing that?” Penelope couldn’t help it. It was an instinct. She saw her targets and she took it. 

“Sorry, no time for bitchy banter.” Penelope raised her brow. She briefly wondered what had Hope in a more sour mood than usual, but if she was being honest, she didn’t care. She was just noisy. 

She fully expected Hope to walk away but when she stopped, Penelope was endlessly glad that she didn’t. “Actually I could use your help finding Josie.”

Penelope couldn’t say it fast enough. “What happened?”

—

Zombies? Seriously? 

— 

Penelope’s worry continued to mount every second she was stuck straggling behind. Zombie after zombie came towards them and Penelope began to regret her decision to DIY. The flow seemed endless and Penelope couldn’t focus on anything other than the fast-paced beating of her heart and how long they had until Josie’s wouldn’t. 

Still, she couldn’t see doing it any other way. Not when they didn’t know where Josie was. Penelope couldn’t risk hurting her and she was going to make sure no one else would either. 

Relief struck harder than her axe did to a zombie’s head when it seemed like MG had finally found her. She rushed towards him as fast as she could, ready to dig with her own hands before she saw her. 

Josie. 

The fear on her face was palpable. Tears were streaming down Josie’s face and Penelope was barely able to contain her own. Was she okay? Penelope’s eyes expertly zipped around Josie for any hints of blood or any injuries, ignoring the words spoken between her and Hope. How close were they to losing her? Penelope didn’t have time to ponder the heartbreaking thought and directed her attention to the only thing that mattered; Josie was safe. 

—

Penelope hovered in silence as they walked back towards the building, her eyes never leaving Josie. While MG and Hope strived to calm Josie down from her near death experience, Penelope was stuck watching. She had been so close to losing her tonight and every inch of her wanted to reach out, take the girl tightly in her arms, and never let go. She wanted to tell her all the things she knew would make her feel better. She knew she could help. She could do better than the other two. 

But Josie wouldn’t want that. 

The thought broke her heart. No matter how bad things were, Josie wouldn’t turn to her. She hadn’t once even looked at her since they pulled her out of the hole. Perhaps Josie would never turn to her again. After all, Penelope was no more than the girl who broke her heart. 

—

Penelope had always been selfish— stubborn and determined to have things her way. She had complete control of her life. Every word was second guessed before spoken, every action purposeful and planned ten steps before anyone else. Everyone was a puppet, even those who hated her. 

Even Josie. 

She had fallen into her trap and Penelope had a plan for her. Josie was easy to lead, easy to manipulate. With no difficulty, Penelope was able to poke and prod all the right spots to ignite a flame inside the soft girl. It made her stronger. It gave Josie a voice—one that she wouldn’t have as long as she followed behind anyone else’s shadow. 

Penelope was willing to silence her own to let Josie’s be heard. 

—

Despite most things going according to her plan, Penelope didn’t feel happy. There was always a rush she felt whenever the puzzle pieces fell exactly into place. She always had an image in mind and nothing was more satisfying than seeing it form before her eyes. 

But right now, her vision felt blurred. The picture she was building for Josie was beginning to fall apart. She couldn’t see what it was anymore. Someone had shook the table and replaced the pieces she had so carefully gathered together. 

How was Penelope supposed to have planned for a zombie attack? How could she have planned for the possibility that Josie wouldn’t even make it to her twenty-second birthday? How could she keep her distance when she knew the only place to protect her was at her side?

How could she have been so wrong?

“Penelope!”

Oh right, MG was still here. 

—

“Hey! What about me? I helped.” The face that greeted her wasn’t the one she was expecting. Penelope had seen Josie angry before. Multiple times on behalf of Lizzie. It never fazed her. Josie’s cause was never important enough to treat seriously. It wasn’t Penelope’s fault that Lizzie never had anything truly worthwhile going on. 

But this face was different. The inferno that was burning inside Josie was not on behalf of anyone else. It was hers and hers alone. Penelope dreaded the worst. Was she more wrong than she thought?

“You’re the reason I got buried alive on my birthday.” 

Penelope scoffed. (It had to be a lie... right?)

“I took your advice. I wanted something and I went for it. I made the selfish move and I ended up fighting a zombie.” Penelope was stunned. She wasn’t expecting any of this. She didn’t know her ideas would lead to this. 

Nevertheless, relief flooded her as soon as she processed Josie’s words. She had been wrong but she had also been right. With that realization, every second of doubt that came before had been worth it. Penelope couldn’t help but smile. 

That was the voice she was waiting for. 

“There’s room for people in this world that just care about other people. Not everybody has to be a showboat.” The conviction in Josie’s eyes was true. She was discovering what she believed in. 

Penelope’s smile would not go away, even though her heart continued to feel the pain of her sacrifice and the fear that the wrong would outweigh the right. 

“You’re right.” Penelope cautiously pressed forward. She knew this was not according to plan. She knew it would shake the table even more, but she couldn’t resist. The plan already had to be thrown aside. Tonight had proven that it was flawed. Too flawed to stick to. Somehow, Penelope couldn’t be any more happier for its failure. “This world need a selfless and a selfish to keep spinning.”

She could see Josie’s eyes soften despite the rage she was feeling just moments before. She was feeling confused and giving her the same confused look that always left Penelope’s heart racing. At least some things hadn’t changed. Maybe nothing between them really had? 

They were close now. So close. The closest they have been since their break up. Penelope was scared that Josie would walk away. That perhaps she was more wrong than she thought. Would it have been worth it? Losing Josie was always a risk but it was a risk Penelope was comfortable taking if it meant Josie was happier in the end. But after nearly truly losing her, Penelope knew she was too selfish for that. 

For this moment, that was enough for her. 

“I happen to be the latter.” Every bit of emotion and fear she had been feeling the entire night flooded into one kiss. She pulled her closer, needing to feel the warmth that she had frozen out for too long. Their kiss was passionate. It was familiar. It was missed and Penelope hoped that it would not be the last. It would take time but Josie was going to burn off the clear puppet strings everyone held on her one by one. 

Penelope could only hope that a red one linked them together. 

She would be waiting at the end of it. If there was one thing Penelope Park knew how to do, it was playing the long game. 

Still, for now, Josie was with her. 

“I hate you.” 

Josie was a terrible liar. 

“I know.” 

Penelope was too good of one.


End file.
